Greenstone (software)
Greenstone es un conjunto de programas para crear y distribuir colecciones de bibliotecas digitales en Internet o en CD-ROM. Es software libre, multilingüe, publicado bajo los términos de la Licencia GNU GPL. Greenstone lo produce el New Zealand Digital Library Project en la Universidad de Waikato, y ha sido desarrollado y distribuido en cooperación con la Unesco y la ONG Human Info de Bélgica. K.S. Raghavan, A. Neelameghan and S. K. Lalitha. 2010. Co-creation and development of digital library software. Information Studies 16(2):65-72. Los desarrolladores de Greenstone recibieron el Premio Namur 2004 de la International Federation for Information Processing por «contribuciones a la concienciación de las implicaciones sociales de las tecnologías de la información, y la necesidad de un enfoque holístico en el uso de tecnologías de la información que tenga en cuenta sus implicaciones sociales». Greenstone se puede usar para crear grandes colecciones de documentos digitales en las que se pueden hacer búsquedas. Además de las herramientas en línea de órdenes para la construcción de bibliotecas digitales, Greenstone tiene la Interfaz para Bibliotecarios de Greenstone (GLI), gráfica, que se usa para construir colecciones y asignar metadatos. Zhang, Alison B. and Don Gourley. 2008. Creating digital collections: a practical guide. Oxford: Chandos Publishing, p. 176-177. Por medio de complementos seleccionados por el usuario, Greenstone puede importar documentos digitales en diversos formatos, incluyendo texto, HTML, jpg, tiff, MP3, PDF, vídeo, y Microsoft word, entre otros. El texto, PDF, HTML y documentos similares se convierten al Formato de Archivo de Greenstone (GAF) que es un formato XML equivalente. Witten, Ian H. and David Bainbridge. 2003. How to build a digital library. San Francisco: Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, p. 313-323. Referencias * George Buchanan, Matt Jones and Gary Marsden. 2002. Exploring small screen digital library access with the Greenstone Digital Library. Research and Advanced Technology for Digital Libraries Lecture Notes in Computer Science, 2458/2002, 583-596, DOI: 10.1007/3-540-45747-X_44. * Dion Hoe-Lian Goh, Alton Chua, Davina Anqi Khoo, Emily Boon-Hui Khoo, Eric Bok-Tong Mak, and Maple Wen-Min Ng. 2006. A checklist for evaluating open source digital library software, Online Information Review, 30(4):360-379. Incluye una evaluacón de Greenstonre con respecto a otro software de bibliotecas digitales. * K.S. Raghavan, A. Neelameghan and S. K. Lalitha. 2010. Co-creation and development of digital library software. Information Studies 16(2):65-72. * K. Rajasekharan, K.M. Nafala, and Bimal Kanti Sen. 2009. [http://unesdoc.unesco.org/images/0018/001808/180855e.pdf Digital archiving of audio content using WINISIS and Greenstone software: a manual for community radio managers.] New Delhi: UNESCO Office New Delhi, p. 73-92. * Art Rhyno. 2004. Using open source systems for digital libraries. Westport: Libraries Unlimited, p. 83-84. * B.S. Shivaram and T.B. Rajashekar. 2005. Building Indian language digital library collections: Some experiences with Greenstone software. Digital Libraries: International Collaboration and Cross-Fertilization Lecture Notes in Computer Science, 2005, 3334/2005:189-211, DOI:10.1007/978-3-540-30544-6_92. * Sharad Kumar Sonkar, Veena Makhija, Ashok Kumar, and Dr Mohinder Singh. 2005. Application of Greenstone Digital Library (GSDL)software in newspapers clippings. DESIDOC Bulletin of Information Technology, 25(3):9-17. * Walter E. Valero, Claudia A. Perry, and Thomas T. Surprenant. 2007. History on a postcard. Library Journal Net Connect, Winter 2007:6-9. * Allison B. Zhang and Don Gourley. 2006. Building digital collections using Greenstone digital library software.Internet Reference Services Quarterly, 11(2):71-89. Enlaces externos * Archivo de publicaciones electrónicas que contiene documentos fáciles de seguir sobre el software de bibliotecas digitales Greenstone * Sitio web oficial * Guía de Greenstone para principiantes * La Biblioteca Digital de Nueva Zelanda, construida con Greenstone * EmeraldView, una interfaz en PHP para Greenstone * Wiki de Greenstone * DL Consulting: Una empresa especializada en Greenstone * Ejemplo de mediateca realizada con Greenstone Categoría:Bibliotecas digitales